The drift layer of a super junction semiconductor device includes p-doped columns separated by n-doped columns. A high impurity concentration in the n-doped columns assures a low on-state or forward resistance of the semiconductor device. In the reverse mode, depletion zones extend between the p-doped and n-doped columns in a lateral direction, such that a high reverse breakdown voltage can be achieved despite the high impurity concentration in the n-doped columns. Super junction semiconductor devices are typically designed for high voltage applications, with the resistance in the drift layer dominating the on-state or forward resistance. It is desirable to provide improved super junction semiconductor devices.